The Runaway Princess
by Bri Thinks So
Summary: Princess Eleanor escapes the palace, leaving everything and everyone behind. She decides to stay with an unexpected old friend in America who has a romantic history with her twin brother. How will Eleanor survive in the 'real world' after the Royal Wedding's traumatic events? Can she truly leave everything behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I miss all of you. And I miss this damn show. I randomly typed this up this morning incorporating a certain angle that the beginning of Season 5 could have taken. I really appreciate the follows/reviews on some of my unfinished works, and I am definitely considering picking one back up. Let me know what you think about that, or just d****rop a line and say hi :) Hope all of you are well.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"So? Was there any lead?"

Jasper rampantly paces the gaping room in front of the fire place. He holds the cell up to his ear in one hand, the other in his pocket.

"No," Liam replies with shortened breath on the other line. He sounds like he's walking at a heightened pace. "Honestly Jasper, how do you just go and lose your girlfriend anyway?"

"_You're one to talk_," he viciously whispers. "_You left Kathryn alone to be sent off in the wrong limo when you knew she was fucking pregnant_-" Jasper stops himself and clears his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index and thumb.

"Well at least Kathryn is safe," Liam replies sternly. His breath is back at a stable pace. "And we know that Len is too. She's been in contact with James, and she even text you the night of her disappearance."

"Yeah, the 'don't come looking for me' text was _really _reassuring. Makes me feel a _whole lot_ better."

"_But as for her location_," Liam continues. "No one has seen her since the bloody wedding. Not my mum. Not Cyrus. Not Robert or Willow. Not even James knows exactly where she is. But what you're not understanding is that she _doesn't_ _want to be found. _Just give her some time."

Jasper adamantly shakes his head, his eyes wildly examining the flames before him. Everything Liam was saying was going in one ear and out the other. "She can't just run away from me. I'm her_ fiancé_\- or pre-fiancé.. well, actually it's pretty confusing.."

"_Oh_, don't you get it Jasper? This is _just what Eleanor does_. Something doesn't go her way, so she rebels by being self destructive and running off."

There's a silence on the other end of the line before Jasper states, "Not the Eleanor that I fell in love with."

"I'm sorry mate, I really am. Just _try _to have trust in James who's in constant contact with her. It can't be all that bad. Look Jasper, I'm just getting to Kathryn's. I'll let you know if I hear any-"

Jasper uses his index finger clasping his cell phone shut. He takes a seat at the wooden table adjacent to the fire place. As he slides the cell a few inches away from him, it lets out a text tone. He lunges after it flinging it open.

_I'm sorry I haven't written. I just need some time away from everything. _

_I'm with a safe and with a trusted friend. _

_I promise I'll come back for you when I'm ready. _

_-Lenny xx_

Eleanor stares at the blue outgoing text on her screen re-reading it over and over. She waits for the typing bubble to appear next to her text, but it never does.

She lets out an exacerbated sigh reaching for the bottle of vodka next to her. Grey Goose had become her _only_ trusted friend over the last few days. She clutches her stomach aggressively rumbling for the fifth time that morning.

Eleanor had lost track of the days. She wasn't sure whether it was a Monday, or it could very well be a Friday for all she knew. She takes a swig of the dwindling vodka with no chaser.

The time difference did not seize to bother her post travel, as she was drunk pretty much around the clock. Frankly, everything since the moment Willow said 'I do' was a fucking blur. That god awful plane ride in that god awfully tight dress was the most recent concise memory she had.

And that was five days ago.

She bolted immediately after the ceremony. To be honest, Eleanor believed Willow and Robert complimented each other perfectly. Clever, cunning, charming, _manipulative_. And the successful wedding of the gruesome twosome wasn't the only cause for her fleeing the country.

Shortly after the ceremony, Eleanor also came to learn that that whore Kathryn had gone and gotten herself knocked up. For whatever reason, Liam is adamant it's his. Their whole relationship from the jump was disproved by his twin sister. She was _their older brother's girlfriend _before he was presumed dead.

But it would be brutally uncharacteristic for _any _of her family members to remain loyal and not turn on each other at one point or any other. It was only a matter of time before she and Jasper were targeted next.

And that's exactly why she left. To protect the _both_ of them.

If she didn't have to see that retched palace ever again she'd be as happy as a clam. It was apparent more than ever that her late father's wishes to abolish the monarchy was warranted. He saw Robert for who he was, even as a young boy, and his preconceived fear of him being the future King was validated.

And here Eleanor was, without her father, without an ounce of trust left in her body for any member of her family.

And the only person on the planet who she did in fact trust, she ran away from.

She felt more alone than ever.

Whenever she was forced to think about Jasper, there was one simple way she vindicated her actions. She would rather temporarily leave his side to 'heal' in privacy than have him see this side of herself. The side that she hadn't seen since before her and Jasper started dating. The side to her that she was when they first met.

The dark, alcoholic, drug addicted, self-depraved scared little girl.

* * *

A few beer cans rustle beneath Eleanor's feet as she makes her path to the bathroom through the filth around her. She grimaces entering the bathroom at the harsh lighting. Her resemblance in the mirror leaves her lightly horrified. Her hair was still styled the way it was at the Royal wedding. However, it was now in tangles and knots. What appeared to be permanent mascara glued to her eyes streams down her face and a general dark patch of makeup stands out around each eye.

Her own body odor makes her queasy. Maybe not showering for 5 days straight wasn't the most hygienic route to go, but she had bigger priorities to attend to right now..

Like making sure she had more vodka as her current supply was dangerously low.

She jiggles the bottle pulling it closer to her face. There was at most another shot or two left. Picking up the tiny mirror from beneath the bed, Eleanor racks up two hefty parallel lines of cocaine. Using the cut end of a Burger King straw, she snorts them one after the other.

The sound of the front door handle jiggling causes her to jump in her seat. She viciously rubs her nose against the back of her palm as her other hand tries to screw the tiny cap of the vile containing the coke. "_Shit_," she hisses as the vile tips to its side, dumping its contents across the mirror and a bit on her lap. It was too late for her to clean up.

"Len?" A voice appears on the other side of the bedroom door as it slowly opens.

Eleanor has a guilty expression, with the contents of what looks like baking powder dumped on her lap and a tad on her face.

"Eleanor, I told you that you can't do that here. _This is my uncle's house_."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She brushes the contents from her lap. Next she grabs the bottle, swaying the two shot's worth in front of her. "But could you please.. _pretty please_ get me more-"

"I can't continue to enable you, Len. This whole time you've been wasted. I'm worried about you."

"_Oh come off it,_" Eleanor says with a change of attitude. "You know I can't go out there, I'll be spotted within minutes."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. Have you spoken to _anyone _in your family? _Jasper_ maybe?"

Eleanor aggressively rises to her feet sending the tiny mirror shattering to the ground.

"Oh_ don't you_ bloody dare use Jasper against me to try and guilt me out," she warns through gritted teeth. "DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANT ALL OF THIS?!" She references to her surroundings and herself. "DO YOU?!"

After an elongated concerned look and dramatic sigh from her friend, Eleanor regains her composure.

"I'm sorry." She sits back on the bed placing her head in between her legs. A few tears well up in her eyes.

"It's- it's okay. I'll run to the store, okay Len? I'll be right back."

* * *

"Jasper again?" Kathryn asks with a coy smile leaning against the front doorway.

Liam guiltily nods his head with half of a laugh putting his cell back in his pocket. "I'm sorry you and I haven't been able to spend any time together, it's just that-"

"It's fine," she interjects with a solemn tone. She's bites her lip staring at the ground while lightly rubbing her belly. "It does seem as though once things start to go in our favor, something pops up to ruin it, doesn't it?"

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. We should-"

A muffled ringtone emerges from his jeans as Kathryn lets out an involuntary sigh. Her big doe eyes examine his face as he lightly grimaces. He fingers the phone from his pocket as his other hand holds up one finger.

"I'm sorry, it's just- this could be Eleanor. I'll only be a moment."

Kathryn gives a half nod folding her arms together. Liam brings the screen closer to his face noticing it's an international call coming in from America. After choosing to accept the fare with the click of a button, he raises the phone to his ear.

"_Hi..hi Liam? Look, I know you never thought you'd hear from me again. And frankly, I thought I would never speak to you again either_," the nervous voice on the other line speaks. "_But it's about your sister. I think you need to come to California. I-I would have contacted Jasper first, but I don't have his number and-and-_"

They halt their anxious banter to catch their breath.

Kathryn's closely examines the stunned look on Liam's face. His mouth hangs slightly ajar as if he wanted to say something, but his brain simply couldn't connect the words. His relaxed lower lip tightens into a genuine smile that suddenly appears.

He avoids eye contact with Kathryn while rubbing the back of his neck. He visibly gains the gumption to reply to whoever it was on the phone.

"You did the right thing by calling. Jasper and I will be on our way. Oh, and.." Liam turns his back to Kathryn looking up into the night sky.

"It's really great to hear from you, Ophelia."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. I really, really (!) appreciate the kind feedback on this installment thus far. As some of you have noticed, I'm simultaneously working on a Harry Potter spin off. BUT I will be making sure to be working on both works equally. (And if you like Harry Potter, check out my other story if you want.. it's turning out to be a lot of fun to write). **

**Love you guys! Happy reading. :)**

* * *

**One Week Later**

It'd been a little over a week and a half since Eleanor had been hiding out at Frank's, Ophelia's uncle's house, in Southern California. The location was random, plus the old friend who took her in was the daughter of the man charged with the murder of King Simon. This would surely throw off the press. They were safe here.

For now.

* * *

_**'TONIGHT ON TMZ!'**_

_It's trouble in paradise - or rather, the palace - for the Royal family - or, what's left of it - as they have viciously turned on one another. King Robert permanently abolishes his twin siblings and uncle from the monarchy. It's reported that the disgraceful family members failed an alleged 'coup' in an attempt to sabotage the King. It is said that the envious heirs to the thrown were thirsty for the crown and did everything in their power to take down their eldest brother. _

_It is also rumored that beloved King Simon's murder may be linked to his own brother, Cyrus Henstridge. And get this, it is ALSO being said that King Robert's Uncle Cyrus conducted the orders in taking down the plane in which the King miraculously survived. Talk about family drama! Not even the Kardashian's could top this!'_

"Oh _turn it off_, will you?" Eleanor hollers across the room, pulling the lid of her baseball cap down. "This bloody reporter who thinks he's actually funny is more disturbing than the _shit_ he's spewing."

"Sorry." Ophelia clicks a few channels up."But it's pretty hard to avoid _national _breaking news.."

A fresh faced, Caucasian blonde woman appears on the screen holding a microphone. She's wrapped in a coat almost twice her size, along with a matching scarf and beanie. It's difficult to see her due to the flurry of snow falling around her. A banner at the bottom of the TV screen reads:

_**'LIVE FOOTAGE FROM OUTSIDE THE PALACE'**_

_Liam, Eleanor, and Cyrus Henstridge have gone off the map since the nuptials of King Robert and Queen Willeminha Henstridge. It is unknown at this time what country they have been sent to reside. However, various rumors continue to spread that they are in fact in our home country. These reports include being spotted by locals in New York, California, and even Texas._

Eleanor lets out a groan throwing down the People magazine in her hand with force. She didn't know why she was reading it anyway. The cover was none other than her older brother, _King Robert, _and his vile bride. But at this rate, she had grown accustom to seeing Robert and Willow plastered on every cover of almost every magazine. The Americans also hold an endearing fascination with the monarchy.

If _only_ they knew.

And on the contrary, if she was being honest with herself, Eleanor was lightly relieved to be reading a magazine without any trace of the person she hated most. The person that betrayed her from start to finish. The person that-

_If it weren't for the prior Queen of England and Robert's mother, Helena Henstridge, to derail this 'coup', who knows what the status the monarchy would be in right now._

The very sound of her mother's name escaping the reporter's lips makes her skin crawl.

_It is reported she played along with her twins and brother-in-law, acting as though she was in on the plan. Yikes. It seems as though Queen Helena sure plays favorites amongst her children._

_"I SAID OFF!" _Eleanor shouts as she stands to her feet. "Not _change _the bloody channel. _OFF_!"

"Len," Jasper interrupts as Ophelia quickly abides to her second request. "Just take it easy, okay? This is all propaganda and you know that."

"No. All that _I know_.." Eleanor replies in a dangerous tone strutting toward him. "Is that I need a drink." She fumbles through her leather purse after plugging a cigarette in between her lips. "Where's my god damn lighter?"

* * *

**6 Days Ago**

"If one of you defiant idiot's don't tell me where my sister is, I will banish the both of you!" Robert orders slamming a firm fist on his desk. "Make that the three of you," he adds pointing over to Cyrus hiding in the corner. "He knows these are not empty threats. Isn't that right, Uncle?"

Jasper glances at Liam beside him who is holding a similar stance as himself. Arms crossed, feet wide apart, head tilted to the side, eyes focused on the tyrant before them.

It doesn't take long for Jasper to weigh out his options:

A) Expose Eleanor's whereabouts, initiate her return to the country by force, and return to the palace with no telling of what the unpredictable tyrant would do next.

B) Be exiled from the country and end up in some third-world country away from Eleanor.

C) Rot in prison for treason away from Eleanor.

D) Sneak out and find Eleanor, avoid being exiled, avoid imprisonment, and _be with Eleanor_.

He did however, understand that Liam would be a wild card in his choice. His pregnant girlfriend lived here. But only Liam knew where Eleanor was. He hadn't had the time to share it with Jasper, as they were both confronted by Robert immediately upon his return.

"What's it going to be then, gentlemen?" Robert reclines in his leather seat lacing his fingers. Jasper wants to smack the amused pompous smirk from his face.

"What about Kathryn?" Liam says rather boldly. "She's _pregnant_, Robert."

Jasper's eyebrows raise and eyes widen as he looks to his friend. _What are you doing? Do you want Kathryn killed?!_

Robert chuckles as he raises from his seat placing his hands in both pockets. "So you got the whore pregnant, did you little brother? _Congratulations._"

"Don't call her a whore," Liam warns clenching his fists, his face turning a light shade of red.

Jasper holds his breath in fearful anticipation, as the eldest Henstridge goes toe to toe with his brother.

"_Or what_?" he whispers to Liam. "Are you going expose me?_ Defile _me? Slander my name at my own god damn wedding?! When will you_ finally_ learn? _I always_ win, Sparrow."

Liam lunges toward the King, leaving just enough time for Jasper to interject with his arm. "_Calm down_," he hisses at him.

"We'll tell you where Eleanor is," Jasper submits. His arm remains glued to the Prince's chest who looks over to him in confusion.

"What're you talking ab-"

"Liam _shut up_," Jasper seethes pushing him back a bit further than intended with his forearm. "Your Majesty," he continues gathering his cool. "Can you allow just a moment of privacy for me to knock some well-needed sense into your brother?"

Robert raises a suspicious brow.

"You're right. Eleanor should be with her family," Jasper continues. "And the only chance we have of getting her back to the palace is if I speak with her, which I haven't had the chance to do yet. Only Liam knows where she is. It will just take one quick phone call."

"And why should I believe that my disobedient sister will obey _your_ demands?"

"I'm sorry sir, but do you really think _you _have a better shot?"

Robert peers into both men's eyes in front of him before taking a seat back in his chair. "Very well," he says with noticeable annoyance in his tone. "Mr. Stark will be attending the entirety of the phone call while keeping close watch."

Liam looks back to Jasper with his jaw tightened while lightly shaking his head.

"Understood, Your Majesty."

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing_?!" Liam viciously whispers on their way out the door.

They rapidly stride down the hall as they are confronted with Stark, Robert's newly added detail. Jasper nudges Liam with his elbow briefly raising his jacket exposing the holster holding a loaded gun.

"Mr. Stark," Jasper acknowledges with a light nod. "If we could just go into this room over here.. better cell service."

The three men enter the quaint room. Jasper closes the door pulling the cell from his pocket and typing in a fake number. He holds the phone to his ear, his other hand on his hip 'waiting' for her to answer as he slowly nears the bodyguard.

Once he finds the time to strike, Jasper pistol whips Stark sending the 6'5 bulky man straight to the ground.

"We have exactly one minute to get out of this palace to our car out front. James is waiting for us. Do you understand?"

Liam nods his head glancing between he and the unconscious bloodied man on the floor. "You do scare me sometimes, you know that?"

Jasper rolls his eyes. "_Let's go_."

* * *

**Present Time**

"Any news on Kathryn?" Ophelia asks. Liam joins the open space on the sofa next to her hanging up the phone.

"Yes." He anxiously taps the back of his fingers against his cell. "James is with her. They're on their way. She and I will be getting a hotel up the street."

"Well that's.. great. Right?" she asks with her signature bright smile.

"Right." He gives a solemn head nod and doesn't look back at her.

"Well I'm- I'm excited to meet her. I mean if that's not weird-"

"Not weird," he shortly replies.

Jasper is extremely uncomfortable witnessing the intense tension between the two, so he decides to go find Eleanor.

He discovers her in the kitchen as she dishevels through Frank's liquor cabinet. Her back is to him and a plummet of smoke escapes from the side of her face. She mumbles something to herself but it's hard to hear with the cigarette lodged between her lips.

Jasper glances down at his phone. Instinctively opening Instagram was, as most times as of late, a horrible idea. Eleanor was on almost every social media platform being portrayed as someone she simply wasn't. He was going to do everything in his power to keep the world away from her for as long as possible. That's why the 'unfortunate' running over of her cell phone with his truck shortly after his arrival had left little regret.

Sadly, neither the twins nor Jasper or James had heard from Cyrus. Being painted as the mastermind behind Pryce's murder of Simon, _and_ the accusations of being the one who shot down Robert's plane was probably the biggest slander of the royal three. And the media, not to mention the whole word, was e_ating it up._

"You okay babe?"

"Just peachy," she replies removing a bottle of whiskey, viciously unscrewing the cap.

"Len, it's 11 in the morning."

Eleanor's hair whips to the side as she turns her head to him. The look in her eye makes him regret saying anything. He follows her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"You _don't _get it." She takes a long guzzle from the bottle. "I loathed being the Princess, and that's when I had _everything_. And now- it's been 15 days in the U.S. and I can barely stand being.. being.." She crosses her arms visually sizing Jasper up and down.

"A normal citizen?" He fills in the end of her sentence with a smirk on his face.

"I was thinking more so irrelevant.." Her voice trails off as she rips the tank top from her torso over her head. "Plus, do you really see me built to work at a Burger King? The name of that franchise in itself makes me bloody nauseous."

After sling-shotting her shirt toward the floor, she stands in place listening to his footsteps approach her from behind. He lightly grasps onto either side of her arms.

Jasper rests his chin on her shoulder with his hands now on her hips. He turns her to face the full length mirror baring their reflection. She has tears just to the rim of her lower eyelids. If another single tear was added, they were bound to overflow.

"You may not be the Princess of England anymore," Jasper say soothingly tracing the length of her arms. Her body lightly shudders in his arms. "But you will never, _ever_, be irrelevant. No matter how hard you try."

She looks up at him in their reflection biting her lower lip. He unexpectedly hands her a magazine from her side table.

Her eyebrows furrow in disapproval as her eyes scan the cover. "Vogue. _Really_? Are you saying I should _model_? Do you want me all coked up again?"

"That's not what I'm getting at," Jasper says sternly ripping the magazine from her hands. "A model only sells the brand. I'm talking about who _makes_ that brand. The fashion show you had a few years back had a great turn out."

Eleanor rolls her eyes walking in the other direction, escaping his grip. "Oh, you mean when my skank of a mother sabotaged me into _thinking_ it was a great success?"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore."

"And with _everything in the press_?!" she continues her tirade pacing across the room. "I don't know if you've noticed yet, Jasper, but the whole _fucking_ world is brainwashed into thinking that I betrayed my satanic brother. And you're telling me that I should just go and make my own fairy tale fashion line?!"

"_I'm telling you_ that you can do whatever you set your mind to. All of the good you did within these last six months wasn't to uphold your image as the Princess. If that was solely the case, you would have just continued to make appearances in senior housing homes on an ungodly amount of ecstasy."

She snickers walking back toward him throwing her arms around his neck. "That _was_ a pretty fun day, bodyguard."

"Tell me about it," he replies with light eye roll.

"I love you Jasper Frost." She peers into his pale blue eyes sending a calming physical rush throughout her body. "And I love how you love me. How you _believe _in me."

"I love you too Len," he replies planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll get through this. We'll get through anything that stands in our way-"

Eleanor smiles, placing a delicate finger over his lips silencing him. "For the rest of time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks so much for all who reached out! It definitely helped organize my thoughts and vision for this story. As always, let me know what you think. Happy reading! :)**

* * *

**Later That Week**

Eleanor and Jasper crashed in Ophelia's uncle's guest room during the harsh transition period of the twins' banishment. Although Frank insisted that they were welcome as long as they wanted, the couple felt as though they were over staying their welcome. Plus, they needed to make their next move.

It would be two weeks until Jasper's expected return to London. As opposed to being banished, free to roam wherever he pleased with the King's sister, Robert demanded that Jasper keep his position as first detail. Robert was a wise man, and knew that _this_ would be the worst punishment for his bodyguard;

Keeping him as far away as possible from Eleanor.

James Hill, too, had been blackmailed to his position. The tyrant threatened that if the head of security quit, he would be exiled to a separate country from his daughter, Sara Alice.

It appeared as though King Robert was a fan of the expression:

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer_.

Managing to slip away with Liam a few weeks prior didn't mean Jasper could get away so quickly long term. James was given direct orders to send out a search party all across the land. However, the King and Queen traveled to Bora Bora for a three week retreat/honeymoon.

Therefore, James was able to delay Jasper's man hunt in their absence. James' staff had no idea of the assignment.. yet. He was allowing hopefully enough time for Jasper to get a head start on his plan to vanish for good. If at least one of them made it out of the kingdom happy, James was happy.

Jasper was going to find a way, one way or the other, to stay with Eleanor. Even if it meant hiding out for as long as it took. There was no confirmation from the media as to where the ex-royals had relocated, and that gave the advantage of more time.

Out of what they figured was only sheer guilt, Helena granted each of the twins a large sum of money upon their departure. It was enough to get on their feet and a head start on making a living outside of the UK. It was the best their mother could do, as she had been in on the coup the entire time and played them like a fiddle.

As always, she had chosen Robert over his siblings. Her prized possession.

Kathryn had successfully made it to America under James' strict advisement. The mission was sworn to secrecy and assigned to Eleanor's previous bodyguard, Rosie.

Kathryn and Liam had been quietly nesting up in one of the local hotels. If anything too quietly, as Eleanor hadn't heard from her brother since he left. Luckily, Liam had called her this morning and arranged a dinner between himself and her.

After tonight, the plan was for Eleanor and Jasper to discreetly travel to Nevada with Rosie's help. Staying with his father was a huge target to be found, but Jasper still had time before a search warrant was sent out by the King's men. And if anyone could help come up with a con to potentially get Jasper out of this mess, his father was the one to be around.

* * *

**Later That Evening**

Jasper is finishing up packing a few stray pieces of clothing throughout the guest room. He finds a few bottles of empty vodka from beneath the bed. Sliding the bottle closer to him he holds one in each hand. He exhales profusely shaking his head.

Since Eleanor's relapse, she had been drinking copious amounts of alcohol and was occasionally caught doing pills. Typically, whatever she could find in Frank's medicine cabinet.

Jasper was under more than enough pressure, being the next Britain's Most Wanted, but he was more concerned about his girlfriend. It had been a couple weeks now that she had been on this binge. Based off her history, it seemed to come in phases when she was inwardly struggling the most. So, he hoped that this would naturally pan out and ease up over time.

He fishes the cell phone from his pocket to find her calling him.

"Hey Len."

"Hey," she replies on the other line. "I need to tell you something."

The level of sorrow in her voice alarms him. He stands to his feet placing a hand on his hip as he paces the room.

"Is everything okay?"

"No- well, yes.."

"Len, you're worrying me."

"I'm _fine _Jasper, don't get your knickers in a twist." Her signature feistiness returns. "It's about Liam."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Jasper, Eleanor, Ophelia, and Liam sit at her uncle's round dining table. They're sipping on coffee and tea; Eleanor's coffee spiked with a bit of Kahlua.

"I wonder how long she knew?" Ophelia solemnly stares into space holding the mug between both hands.

"I don't know," Liam replies with an equally somber expression. "According to her, she had been waiting for weeks for the results. Perfect timing I suppose.."

"And the whore had to come _here _to tell you that Robert's the father?" Eleanor seethes before adding a bit more Kahlua to her coffee. "How do you know the bloody tramp wasn't using this all as a set up, to report back to Robert where you are?"

"Len," Jasper warns.

"She wouldn't," Liam states with confidence. "She helped us with the coup. Who knows how long she's known the paternity results, but shewould _never _out me to Robert."

"Kathryn's in California in hiding right now too. Pregnant with the _King's child_," Jasper adds. " I think she has bigger problems to worry about than reporting your whereabouts to Robert."

Eleanor's eyes roll while her lips tend to the coffee mug.

"So.. what're you going to do Liam?" Ophelia asks, her wide eyes scanning his face.

"I don't know," he replies above a whisper. "Just because it's not my baby.. doesn't mean.. it doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for her."

They all sit in silence for a few moments.

"Well we can't just leave him here," Eleanor breaks the silence. "We'll have to put off Nevada-"

"No you _will not_," Liam demands. "If you two have any chance of keeping Jasper safe, it's with his father.. and I never thought I'd say that."

Jasper smirks rubbing Eleanor's back. "He's right you know. Plus, Nevada is only a few hour drive away."

"And-and I'll be here," Ophelia reassures. "As his.. friend, of course." The uncomfortable smile on her face is evident.

"Thanks Phe," Liam says shooting her a quick smile.

Eleanor straightens her posture in her seat looking at her cell. "Rosie is supposed to be here in an hour. So you're sure then?" she asks her brother.

"I promise."

* * *

After a four hour long car ride in a limousine with blacked out windows driven by Rosie, they finally arrive to their location.

Earl's whereabouts appeared to be the best for a conman's; on the outskirts of Las Vegas in a generally barren batch of desert.

They grab what they have of their luggage and say good bye to Rosie. She promises to stay in touch with Eleanor and do her best to help James in covering their story.

Eleanor rolls the 50 lb bag of luggage, with the denial of Jasper's help, across gravel and dirt leading up to the front door. "These were my _favorite_ shoes," she groans wiping the dust from her black leather boots.

Jasper knocks the door a few times before looking down at her. He deeply inhales full of the jitters. Eleanor cups her hand around his law line wiping some of the dirt from his cheek.

"Everything will be okay," she reassures giving a warm smile. She pulls him in for a kiss as he turns to place his hands on her hips. The temporary moment of solitude ignites the couple to deepen the kiss as Jasper pulls the belt loops from her jeans closer to his groin.

"Hi."

Jasper quickly removes Eleanor's hand from his face. His other arm remains snuggly around her hips as he turns to the doorway.

"I never thought I'd ever see the two of you again."

They peer at the dirty blonde in her mid-twenties starting back at them. Her hair is parted in the middle with loose curls. She's wearing a near see through night shirt with nothing beneath. She arches her head to the side with a devilish smile.

Jasper inhales a sharp breath looking to Eleanor, then back to her. "Mandy."


	4. Chapter 4

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Jasper fumes.

"I could ask you the same," Mandy replies. She languidly raises an arm above her head perching her body against the doorway.

"This is my _father's_ house."

"_And_ my boyfriend's."

Jasper lets out a guttural sigh, forcing her to move to the side as he walks past with his luggage. Eleanor winces at her with an awkward wave before following him inside.

Mandy slowly prowls behind them while tending to a blow pop. Eleanor observes the grubby shack that's roughly the size of her old bedroom. Cigarette butts and various pieces of trash line the floor. Most of the walls have holes in them, and there's an overwhelming stench of sweaty sex.

Jasper stands at the foot of the staircase peering upward. The stairs creek as Earl makes his way downstairs. Baggy denim jeans hang around his hips in desperate need of a belt. He isn't wearing a shirt, and his chest and back are extraordinarily hairy. "Heyyy! There's my boy!" he beams with joy spreading his arms open to Jasper.

Instead of accepting the hug, his son breaks into bewildered laughter. "You've got to be joking me, right?" The clueless expression on his father's face clues him in the need to explain. "I _told _you that Eleanor and I would be arriving _tonight_."

Earl looks to Eleanor with his signature smirk. He raises his hand curling his fingers together as he waves to her. She returns the same winced, awkward gesture as she had Mandy. "Well what's all the fuss for, Jasper?" he questions scratching his belly.

"For starters.. put a _fucking shirt on_." He grabs one from the floor throwing it directly at his face.

"Jasper," Eleanor warns. "We're his guests. _Behave_."

"Oh, that reminds me. How _could _I be so rude?" Mandy calls from the rugged, beat up couch. She stands to her feet walking toward the kitchen. "Can I get either of you a drink?"

"No. Yes." Jasper and Eleanor say in unison.

"That was a yes from me!" Eleanor shouts, clearing any possible confusion.

* * *

"So what's new, kid?" Earl asks swirling his glass of whiskey. He's reclined on the foul couch with his arms spread across the top cushions. Mandy is snuggled up beneath one of his arms, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers.

"Well.." Jasper kneels forward in the fold up chair interlacing his fingers. "There's a blood thirsty monarch on the hunt for me, and if I'm found I'll probably be beheaded.. aside from that, not much."

Mandy's lips shudder as she holds back a hearty laugh. "I warned ya.. you should have run with me when you had the chance." Eleanor glares at her. "And I'm sorry for what I did, Lenny. But you were so _easily_ manipulated. Like stealing candy from a baby.."

"_Now Mandy_." Earl puts a hand up cutting off her arrogant banter. "There's no need to talk to her like that. And it's not like you got off scot-free anyhow."

"What're you talking about?" Jasper asks with narrowed eyes. "I let her go that night."

"Actually _I _let her go," Eleanor interjects standing to her feet. She nears Mandy's side with her arms folded as she leans closer. "And _don't _you forget that."

Mandy spikes a combative eyebrow as she plops the cherry from her drink in her mouth.

"Dad, what do you _mean_ she got off scot-free?" Jasper persists, ignoring the banter between the two women.

Earl's eyes dart between a very unhappy Mandy and his son. "Did I say that?" he chuckles shaking his head. "This drink must be stronger than I thought.."

Jasper speculatively stares his father down, observing the telltale expression that he was full of shit.

"Okay! Who's in the mood for some steak?" Earl preemptively breaks the pending confrontation. Mandy shoots her boyfriend a death glare before excusing herself after him. She stomps behind him, closely trailing him to the kitchen.

"Thirty minutes in, and he's already lying to me," Jasper fumes closing his eyes.

"Lying to you about what?" Eleanor drains her glass of wine.

"Didn't you hear that? They're hiding something, and I want no part of it. I think I have enough bullshit on my plate." He fidgets with the phone in his pocket pushing it to the surface. "Rosie couldn't have made it too far yet. I'll have her turn back."

Eleanor lunges at him grabbing his phone. "Are you mad?" she scoffs folding her arms. "Do you really think that I want to be here either? That bitch stole from me, _and_ is_ both_ of our exes, if I must remind you."

"Nope, you don't," he blandly replies, placing his forehead between his thumb and index.

"We need your father's help." Eleanor sits on his lap forcing his arms around her waist. "Give the bloke a chance, would you? He's the only option we have left," she adds stroking his hair. "And I'd rather my boyfriend keep his head. It's too _sexy _to be chopped off."

"Fine," he complies, raising his brows at the vulgar statement. "Only for you."

She uses her fingers to smoosh his cheeks together before kissing him. "Good."

Suddenly feeling her equilibrium off balance, Eleanor tightly grasps the back of Jasper's shoulders for stability.

"Are you alright, babe?" He observes that she's having trouble sitting upward as he presses his hand against her back.

"I'm- I'm fine," she slurs as she attempts to stand. She lethargically falls back to his lap as he catches her in his arms. He delicately places her chin in between his fingers. Her eyes roll around in her head before she closes them.

"Len?"

Eleanor's head hangs backward, her neck no longer able to hold the weight. Jasper loosens his grip ever so slightly, lightly shaking her. She listlessly loses balance, slips between his grasp, and collapses to the floor.

"_Holy shit._ Len?!" He kneels beside her on the floor scooping her up once more. She's completely unconscious. "Earl, Mandy! Call an ambulance!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, there's no need for an ambulance," Mandy informs casually strutting into the living room. She kneels next to Eleanor, eyes still closed, and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. "It should be out of her system by morning. It wasn't _that_ much."

"Be _out of her system_?" Jasper repeats with gritted teeth.

"_Sorry_," she replies attitudinally. Fidgeting with a tiny vial between her fingers she adds, "I guess the former Princess can't party like she used to."

After balancing his lethargic girlfriend's back upright against the couch, he lunges for Mandy.

"You drugged her?!" he fumes snatching the miniscule bottle.

Earl plants himself between the two. "Now, let's all hold on; I'm sure there's an explanation."

With a firm hand planted against his forehead, Jasper rips the cell from his pocket and wordlessly dials Rosie. "You're fucking crazy. The both of you," he fumes, lightly shaking and pointing between them.

"What're you gonna do, Jas?" Mandy taunts flopping onto the ragged sofa. "She isn't the Princess anymore. Nor are you that nauseating '_heroic'_ bodyguard. But I mus tsay.. Lenny sure is fun to fuck with." She lightly giggles adding, "literally, _and_ metaphorically."

Earl disappointingly shakes his head amongst the banter, delicately placing a glass of water in Eleanor's unresponsive hands. He supports the cup against her weak grasp while keeping an eye on his girlfriend and son.

Once Jasper's cell phone is voluntarily launched across the room, he uncontrollably catapults himself inches from Mandy. His chest heaves as he spits, "she _never_ did anything other than open her heart to you. You should have been imprisoned- _killed_, you _ungrateful little bitch_."

Mandy challenges her ex-boyfriend, staring into his eyes emotionless. "I could say the same, Jas."

The door is drop kicked open as Eleanor's Uncle Cyrus casually strolls inside. He cringes at his surroundings pressing the forefront of his soiled t-shirt. "Well, _shit._" Pressing a finger against an unidentified spongy material on the wall, he adds, "Who would have thought a shack in the middle of Nevada would be inferior to Zimbabwe?"

His niece lightly coughs as Jasper hoists her upright. Her heavy eyelids lightly raise as she slurs, "Either I'm really.. _really _fucked up, or my I'm stranded in the depths of _hell_ with my demonic uncle."

"Both!" Mandy briskly replies nearing the previous King of England. "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Samantha."

Jasper holds Eleanor close to his chest, enforcing an influx of water.

"_Oh_," Cyrus replies, shaking Samantha's hand with a grin. "So _you're_ the infamous 'Mandy'_,_" he adds with an eyebrow raise. "_Pleasure_."

Mandy wordlessly makes her way to the kitchen grasping a fifth of Jim Beam. "Drink?" She elevates her voice opening the bottle of whiskey.

Cyrus makes eye contact with Jasper before looking to his sedated niece. ".. I think I'll pass."

Jasper elevates his body hovering over Eleanor. "And where the _fuck_ did you come from?!"

Using a nonchalant finger directed behind him, a collegiate of armed men and women storm the shack from behind."Sorry, I forgot to introduce my friends," he announces.

"Oh my God, Is she okay?!" Olivia rushes from behind the squad to Eleanor's side.

"She'll be fine in a few hours. Make sure she's drinking water," Jasper replies slowly raising to his feet. He keeps a sturdy eye on the swat team. "Look- if you want to take me; here I am. But this does _not _involve Eleanor." His voice wavers as he elevates his hands.

Cyrus chuckles stroking his chin. "You handsome, _handsome _fool." He monotonously smirks as his nephew enters the confined area. "Do you _really _think I'd come _all the way_ to America- come to this _shit hole_ just to have you arrested?" Each deputy's gun is directed at Mandy and Earl. "No _offense_, Senior Frost. All this place needs is a little _sprucing _up."

"Shut up, Uncle," Liam scoffs rushing to his sister's side.

Ophelia crosses her arms placing herself in the center of the room. "Uncle Frank was in the Air Force for 20 years," she informs Jasper, confidently placing each hand on either hip.

"It's true." Frank lowers his gun as the rest of his team maintains their target. "I'm not my brother. And I want to prove that in _any _way I can."

The confrontation is interrupted by Eleanor suddenly dry heaving.

"We need to get her out of here," Ophelia announces holding the weight of her friend's head in her hand.

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

Ophelia closely watches Liam pace the motel room back and forth. He tensely holds his fingers intertwined behind his neck with elbows extended. She runs a dampened cloth across Eleanor's forehead waiting for the drug to drain from her body. She's much more responsive, and mostly just confused and tired.

"Where's Rosie? Why did you follow us?" Jasper interrogates, mirroring Liam's tense actions.

Cyrus chuckles spreading his body across one of the motel beds. "I may as well salvage the minimal family members I have left, shouldn't I?"

Jasper wipes both hands across his face before refilling Eleanor's glass of water. "That answers virtually nothing, but thanks.. as always, Cyrus."

"Don't be ungrateful, _you little shit_," he reprimands. "If it weren't for _me_, you'd still be on the premises of that con artist."

"_Cyrus._" Liam heatedly hops to his feet, firmly referencing his hand to Jasper. "Rosie is holding fort at the palace. And our uncle is here because.." He winces looking to Cyrus. ".. He's a bloody cock roach. The bloke is indestructible." He adamantly raids the mini bar held in the tiny refrigerator.

"Be careful nephew, I don't know if you can afford the booze," Cyrus notes with a laxidasical finger pressed against his lips.

"He's right Liam," Eleanor slurs from the bed.

Jasper's cocks his gun, suddenly forcing the barrel against Cyrus' temple. He collectively asks, "What did my father do?"

Cyrus slaps a firm hand against his forehead. "Not _that_ con artist, you daft-"

"We have reason to believe that Mandy was in England upon your father's arrival," Liam interjects. "She may have never even left."

"_Excuse me_?" The statement tremendously sobers Eleanor, abruptly sitting up. Ophelia comfortingly leans her back against the pillow.

"Guys." Ophelia's large blue eyes dart between the three men before her. "Think you can take this conversation outside?" She jerks her head toward the door looking between them and Eleanor. "She needs rest."

"She's right," Jasper says placing his hands in his pockets. He nears the side of her bed delicately kissing Eleanor's forehead.

"_No_," Eleanor's demands groggily. "I need to know what's.." she deeply yawns shutting her eyes. ".. what's going on."

"I'll watch after her," Ophelia speaks to him above a whisper.

"Thanks Phe." Jasper rigidly directs his hand toward him, silently instructing the previous Prince and King of England to follow him outside. "We'll be just a minute, baby. Hang in there." He kisses Eleanor on the forehead before the three head toward the motel door.


End file.
